


Welcome Home

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Detailed smut, Happy, M/M, NSFW, Reconciliation Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thrill Of Being Caught, Top Dorian Pavus, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan has just returned from a threee week long trip, and he's ready to reunite with the love of his life and make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, smut, and more smut. I hope you enjoy! Any and all feedback is appreciated! <3
> 
> Timeline: Two weeks before What Pride Has Wrought

“Dorian!” Ferron shouted joyously as he raced up the stairs to the rotunda. He was skipping steps, his heart pounding happily in his chest. His voice echoed off the stone walls, causing a slight ringing in his ears. It had been three weeks since he reluctantly left for the Graves, leaving a sick Dorian behind. They were not due back for two more days, but Ferron managed to stumble his way through a shortcut, cutting their traveling time immensely.

He reached the top of the stairs, out of breath but beside himself with excitement. Dorian turned to greet him, happiness on his much healthier looking features. “Ah! Inquisitor, you're back earlier than expected - how thrilling!” He chimed as he moved to meet Ferron. Dorian was glad he decided to stay up later than usual to read- not that Ferron wouldn’t have woke him up the minute he arrived.

Ferron smacked into Dorian, unable to slow his speed in time. Dorian absorbed the force as his arms pulled him in, tightening Ferron to his chest. “Come here, you handsome, handsome man,” Ferron gasped, completely breathless at this point as he curled his fingers around Dorian’s neck. He pushed to his tip-toes, getting to the perfect height in order to capture Dorian’s lips.

Dorian moved his hands to cup Ferron’s ass, pulling his hips inwards, leaving no gaps between them. He could feel the need in Ferron’s kiss, his lips were yearning for anything Dorian had to offer. Ferron’s hands were entwined in Dorian’s hair, gently pulling on the strands. Dorian’s tongue pushed into Ferron’s mouth, taking in his taste and swallowing a deep moan that reverberating through Ferron. The elf began to grind against Dorian’s growing erection, building up the inferno of heady lust between the two men.

Ferron’s hands dropped from Dorian’s hair, sliding down his shoulders until they were pressed firmly against his chest. He pushed Dorian towards the wall, causing Dorian to knock over stacks of books, but at this point they meant nothing to him. He held onto Ferron’s hips for support while Ferron guided him with ease, keeping him from moving in any other direction and accidentally tripping on something. Once Dorian couldn’t go any farther, Ferron nipped at his lower lip before dropping to his knees.

Dorian ran his hands through Ferron’s raven hair, his head rolling back when Ferron's mouth pressed against the straining erection in his breeches. Ferron's teeth clamped around the hem of his pants, pulling the waist band from his skin just far enough for Ferron to slide his fingers around it and yank them down to his ankles. His erection sprang free, hot and demanding. Ferron's tongue slid up his length, reviling in the slight pulsation against his tongue. He took as much as he could into his soft mouth, devouring most of Dorian’s length, and making up for the difference with his hands. He sucked greedily, his keen mix of yellow and green eyes never leaving Dorian's face.

Dorian moaned deeply, thrusting into Ferron’s mouth automatically. Oh how he missed those soft, eager lips. Ferron continued to consume Dorian’s cock as he curled his fingers into a fist, stuffing strands of Ferron’s hair between his fingers. He held Ferron steady, keeping his head in place as he began to drive into him, pushing deep into his throat and holding his lips at the hilt for a brief moment before pulling back out.

Dorian calmed himself and relaxed his grip. Ferron was going to continue Dorian’s motions, but he was suddenly being grabbed by his shoulders and hoisted to his feet. Dorian was growing impatient with this type of foreplay. His lips met Ferron’s once more, moving them with insatiable ardor. Ferron groaned lowly, the sound was muffled by Dorian’s lips. His hands dipped under Dorian’s shirt, but Dorian quickly grabbed his wrists and flipped them so Ferron was against the wall.

Dorian knew what Ferron wanted, and he wasn’t going to deny him. From the very first time they had sex, there was an established dynamic between them. A secret ache in Ferron that Dorian was more than happy to fulfil. Ferron enjoyed being dominated; to be fucked senselessly and relinquish the burden of control. He trusted Dorian to carry him safely to his bliss, to once again awaken and calm every nerve in his body through a well-deserved release.

Dorian kissed him with tender passion, creating a more intimate connection that Ferron craved as his hands unstrapped all the fancy belts and buckles off of his armor. Ferron hadn’t even stopped to change before seeing Dorian, and that turned him on more than he thought it could. Ferron was so filled with lust and desire for him that he hadn’t bothered to clean up.

Within moments, Ferron was completely naked, leaving him the most vulnerable to prying eyes, but Ferron didn’t care. Not at this point. He flipped himself, pressing his hands against the stone as his ass grinded against Dorian’s cock, starving for contact. Pleading whimpers fell from his lips as he spread his legs apart.

Dorian ran his saliva coated fingers over Ferron’s aching hole. His tongue glided over the dip in the center of Ferron’s back, causing Ferron to flex inwards. His fingers curled into his palms as he leaned into the wall. Dorian pushed into Ferron, entering him with a low grunt that stuck in the back of his throat. Ferron squeezed around him, ravenously pulling him deeper.

Dorian didn’t hold back. His hips pistoned into Ferron, jerking his body with each thrust. Panted breaths were falling from his lips within no time, and Ferron’s moans were getting louder with each second. Dorian’s hand snaked around Ferron’s body. His nails glided over his bared rib cage, causing Ferron to shudder deeply. A low cry of Dorian’s name dripped delectably from his lips.

One arm wrapped around Ferron’s heaving chest, holding him steady. His free hand grazed over Ferron’s jawline before he slid his fingers into Ferron's opened mouth. He pressed them down on his tongue gently, suppressing any noises that could leave him. Silence was key here, Dorian was too close to be forced to stop now. Ferron's teeth clamped down on his fingers automatically. "Careful Amatus..." He warned in a rough whisper, causing Ferron's jaw to relax.

Ferron sucked on Dorian’s fingers, fighting through any sounds he wished to make. His tongue swirled around his digits before he moved his lips away from them. “Dorian,” he growled lightly before he pulled his hips towards the wall, causing Dorian to lose his rhythm and slip out of Ferron. Before Dorian could protest, Ferron flipped so his back was against the wall. “Don’t stop,” he heatedly breathed the words as he wrapped one leg around Dorian’s hips, drawing him inwards.

Dorian flashed a deviant smile as his hands curved around Ferron’s ass. He used enough strength to give Ferron the ability to wrap his legs around Dorian’s hips. Dorian pushed them hard against the wall, sinking himself back into Ferron. His teeth grazed along Ferron’s ear, groaning at the returned heat that surrounded him, the sound vibrated against his sensitive flesh. Ferron’s arms wrapped tightly around Dorian’s neck, his fingers clutched onto his hair.

He rutted into Ferron, moving fast enough to bruise him, but the elf couldn’t get enough. He was trembling around Dorian, clenching and pushing himself down as far as he could go. His head was pushed back against the wall as he bounced with each passionate thrust. He was lost in the pleasurable fog that blanketed his mind. All he was focused on was the intense delirium that hooked its claws into his being.

He must have been making more noise than he thought, because suddenly Dorian was enrapturing him with ardent kisses. The hot breath from his nose was hard against Ferron’s upper lip, he devoured every little whimper and moan that swelled in Ferron’s throat. Dorian’s hand smacked against the window, a hollow sound echoed from the pane, pulling Ferron away from the kiss in fear that the noise meant someone was coming.

Dorian barely noticed that Ferron pulled away. He pressed his temple to Ferron’s cheek, breathing heavily, so focused on reaching the euphoric bliss that was within his impatient hands. Ferron arched away from the wall, pushing into Dorian. His movements were carnal, every bit of strength he had left was forced into each buck of his hips. Ferron’s groan turned to a low growl as his arms curled under Dorian’s shoulders and around to his back.

His nails dug into his shoulder blades through the fabric of his shirt as his head pushed forward. His teeth bared down on Dorian’s shoulder, pinching the skin between his teeth before widening his jaw’s grip. He twitched around Dorian, intense heat flooded his system as the pit of his stomach tingled. His hips locked against Dorian’s as he pulled himself into Dorian’s body, closing any and all space between them. He was frustrated that Dorian kept his shirt on. All he wanted was to feel his comforting flesh against his own.

“Amatus-!” Dorian’s cutting whisper burned against Ferron’s cheek. He slammed into Ferron, burying himself all the way to the hilt. His teeth dug into the hollow of Ferron’s neck, once again leaving his mark on his lover. Ferron pushed his face against Dorian’s cheek, rasping out final breaths as Dorian expanded within him, gripping onto his release and pushing Ferron off the brink. Ferron writhed against him and the wall as a fierce pleasure ripped through him. His hot seed shot up onto Dorian’s shirt as he flexed every muscle in his body, riding the wave of his ecstasy.

Dorian was weak in the knees, but he still found enough strength to hold Ferron against his chest and stumble backwards into his large chair. Labored breaths fell from Dorian’s semi-parted lips, Ferron’s head was tucked into his neck. His panted breath burned against Dorian’s flesh, his fingers were still digging into his skin through his shirt. Dorian’s lips fluttered against his jaw line, his fingers ghosted down his spine. Ferron had a satisfied smile on his lips, and as the seconds went by, his grip loosened. He was languid in Dorian’s arms.

The mage felt Ferron’s fingers unlatch from his back. They slowly pulled to the front of his torso. Ferron balled the hem of his shirt into his fist, holding onto Dorian in the most comfortable way possible. He tilted his head upwards just enough to tickle his lips below Dorian’s chin. He curled into him, his breathing slowing to a steady pace. Dorian smiled, nuzzling his hair with his nose as he planted more kisses on his scalp. “Welcome home, my dear Inquisitor.”


End file.
